


Photograph

by Uzuchiha_hime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bonds, Friendship, M/M, My First Fanfic, NaruSasu - Freeform, Post War, SasuNaru - Freeform, inner thought, mikokushi, post chapter 692
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzuchiha_hime/pseuds/Uzuchiha_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was funny; how the world was so small. For so long, he wanted to eradicate the one being that understood him the most – the one person that was truly his best friend; the one that his mother wished for him to find on his own. It was no lie that they were bound to each other before birth, being reincarnations of the two brothers, Indra and Ashura, but to be bound through mothers as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This started off as a headcanon that I had on Tumblr and now it has become a fic. This is my first fanfic so constructive critiscism is welcomed! I hope that they are not too OOC and that you guys enjoy this. Honestly, I don't know where I am going with this so I am going along for the ride with you guys. Enjoy!

One day, Uchiha Sasuke had been wandering around the house searching for his older brother to train with. Looking through the various rooms of the house, he caught a glimpse of his mother in the master bedroom, her face turned away from him. Being the curious child that he was, he walked towards to where she was sitting. Upon closer inspection, he saw that she was holding a photograph; a photograph of a woman with long, beautiful red hair and an enormous belly. The woman in the photo was smiling widely and her arms were wrapped around her midsection. Her hair reminded him of a tomato.

“Mom? Who’s that?” Sasuke asked.

Shocked that she was found, Mikoto turned her head to find her youngest son peering at the photograph in her hands. She looked at her son and her mind wandered back to a time when she and the woman with the long, beautiful red hair were joking about her pregnancy - the same time when the woman actually had met Sasuke.

Mikoto stared at her youngest son for awhile before she turned her head back down to look at the photograph in her hands. Her eyes had watered - so she blinked her tears away and forced a smile on her face before turning back to her youngest and said, “My best friend.” Looking back at the photograph she added, “You’ll have a best friend like that too, Sasuke.”

Sasuke blinked once and then raised an eyebrow. “A best friend? I don’t have time for that. Training is more important than having a best friend. I have to get better so I can become strong like big brother,” he replied.

Mikoto turned to look back, just in time to catch her son scampering away. But just before fully exiting the room, Sasuke lingered close by the door and turned his head back to look at his mother.

“What’s her name?”

Mikoto’s eyes widened slightly. She hesitated before giving her son an answer. “…Kushina.”

“Where is she? How come she’s never visited before?”

Mikoto felt uneasy. She knew what the price was for speaking about the incident that caused Kushina’s life. She had to skirt around the question with an answer that her son would take so he won’t ask any more. The best she came up with was, “She moved away to another village.”

“Oh… What was she like?”

Mikoto sighed in relief. Sasuke hadn’t questioned any further about Kushina’s whereabouts. She thought about his current question and giggled to herself as memories of her Genin days with Kushina flooded into her mind. “She was loud, tough, and full of life. She was like the Sun,” she replied between her giggles.

Sasuke looked at his mother with confusion in his eyes. He couldn’t understand what was so funny. “Well, I don’t know about the Sun, but she looks like a tomato,” he replied. He turned his head forward and waved back to his mother and said, “Well, I am going to look for big brother. See you later, mom!”

And with that, he left the room. If he had stayed back and continued to look at his mother, he would have seen her eyes widen and her hands coming up to her mouth to stop the laughter that was building up from escaping. _If Kushina had heard that,_ Mikoto thought to herself.

This time she couldn’t control herself and she burst out laughing, hoping that no one had heard her. She remembered how her friend would react to that nickname; nothing short from a powerful punch to the head – she wasn’t named the “Red Hot Habanero” for nothing. After she calmed herself down, she looked once more at the photograph and smiled warmly at Kushina. She gently placed her finger on Kushina’s belly.

_I hope they become best friends too, Kushina._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was funny; how the world was so small. For so long, he wanted to eradicate the one being that understood him the most – the one person that was truly his best friend; the one that his mother wished for him to find on his own. It was no lie that they were bound to each other before birth, being reincarnations of the two brothers, Indra and Ashura, but to be bound through mothers as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This started off as a headcanon that I had on Tumblr and now it has become a fic. This is my first fanfic so constructive critiscism is welcomed! I hope that they are not too OOC and that you guys enjoy this. Honestly, I don't know where I am going with this so I am going along for the ride with you guys. Enjoy!

~*~

 

It has been a couple of months after the war.

It was nightfall when Uchiha Sasuke was summoned to the Hokage's office for his final sentencing. The Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, had been strict yet remorseful in his punishment for his crimes thanks to Naruto, and Sasuke's own circumstances regarding the Uchiha massacre and the Curse of Hatred.

While he was being told, he surmised that the final conditions were strict yet simple. Sasuke was to have his chakra sealed for about three months more and he was under house arrest. What he was being told was that he would be living at someone else’s home since Konoha had yet to rebuild the Uchiha Compound and that his old apartment, the one that he left behind when he left, was destroyed after the fight against Pain. Who the person that he was staying with was, he didn’t know yet but he was about to find out.

He was waiting for Kakashi to finish his sentencing speech when the door suddenly burst open. He and Kakashi looked at the intruder to see a blonde panting for breath.

“Sorry I’m late, Kakashi-sensei!”

Sasuke’s eye twitched. He knew that the blonde idiot would be there any minute to talk to him about whatever came up in his hyperactive head of his but he didn’t expect to see him during this meeting. At least, not fully expecting him…

“Oh. Perfect timing, Naruto.”

Sasuke turned back to his former sensei and raised an eyebrow. He looked at Kakashi’s smiling face and immediately felt cold. That smile meant no good news for Sasuke.

“Sasuke, Naruto will be seeing to your house arrest,” Kakashi replied, cheerfully.

Sasuke’s eyes widened slightly. He was about to open his mouth to protest but closed it when he really thought about it. This was, in a way, better than having to live in a random person’s home. At least it wasn’t an ANBU operative. The only repercussion was that Naruto would probably talk his ear off. However, what was he to do? They were friends after all. Better option than anything he could come up with.

“Understood.”

Kakashi nodded his head in approval and replied, “Good. Naruto, he’s all yours.”

 Sasuke glanced at Naruto see his reactions. He expected him to laugh cheerfully but none of that had happened. He just looked on to see Naruto nod his affirmation to his new commitment. The blonde had grown up.

 “Alright, Kakashi-sensei. Later,” he replied and glanced at the Uchiha with a smile. “Let’s go, Sasuke.”

 Sasuke nodded at the blonde and turned to follow him out of the Hokage’s office after nodding back to Kakashi. As they reached the door, Kakashi’s voice halted them from exiting. “Naruto, wait just a moment. I forgot to give you something.”

 Sasuke watched as Naruto walked back to Kakashi’s desk and saw Kakashi pull out an envelope. He handed the envelope to Naruto. “I was cleaning out my apartment when I found this. It belongs to you now.”

 Naruto took the envelope in his hands and opened it and pulled something out. He heard the blonde gasp and put the contents of the envelope back inside. “Thank you, Kakashi-sensei.”

 And with that, Naruto walked back to Sasuke without a word but a watery smile. Sasuke looked at Naruto indifferently but in the inside he felt a hint of worry. Whatever was in the envelope, he didn’t question Naruto about it.

They exited the Hokage’s office without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was funny; how the world was so small. For so long, he wanted to eradicate the one being that understood him the most – the one person that was truly his best friend; the one that his mother wished for him to find on his own. It was no lie that they were bound to each other before birth, being reincarnations of the two brothers, Indra and Ashura, but to be bound through mothers as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This started off as a headcanon that I had on Tumblr and now it has become a fic. This is my first fanfic so constructive critiscism is welcomed! I hope that they are not too OOC and that you guys enjoy this. Honestly, I don't know where I am going with this so I am going along for the ride with you guys. Enjoy!
> 
> Btw, keep in mind that I wrote this before Naruto Chapter 693, so some information may not be canon-verse

~*~

 

Sasuke knew things have changed after the attack on Konoha; he should have added that Naruto getting a new apartment to the list of things that changed. Naruto’s new apartment wasn’t small and cramped like his old one but it wasn’t spacious either. It was also just simple: a simple kitchen, living room with a couch and television set, and a small table to dine on. And in plain sight, there were two doors.

 Naruto had welcomed Sasuke inside warmly and explained where the daily essentials were located. Sasuke had brushed him off and said that he’s got it figured out. All Naruto did was give him a sour look and that was the end of that. Sasuke felt that Naruto’s head was not in the moment. Normally Naruto would have yelled at him but it was like his heart was not up for a mini banter.

 “Hey, Sasuke?”

 Naruto’s voice brought him back into the real world. He looked at him, raising an eyebrow, wondering what he wanted. “Hn.”

 Naruto pointed at the door on the left. “That’s the bathroom if you need to shower or something.” He said.

 Sasuke blinked once and nodded. He made his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He noticed that there were extra towels and a change of clothes next to the sink. Naruto must have prepared this before their arrival. Sasuke stared at it for a moment longer before undressing himself so he could shower.

 Sasuke thought back to the events that had happened today. He knew that today was going to be the day he got out of his prison cell. His time in prison wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be. He had behaved after all and a bunch of support from Naruto really got him out of an execution.

 Sasuke felt the corners of his mouth lift. After defeating Kaguya, Sasuke really wanted his final answer of what he should do. He did want a revolution – to right the wrongs of the ninja system, and Naruto was in his way – like always. Naruto was the last obstacle that challenged him and his beliefs.

 Their final battle had been, for a lack for a better word, emotional. They did talk with their fists. Kunai, Shuriken, and jutsus were flying all around. Their weapons clashed and they were staring at each other eyes, each reading their next move and what each move meant to them. It was how they connected. During their fight, they somehow distanced themselves from Kakashi and Sakura. But that was fine for them – they didn’t need interruptions.

 Neither of them had wavered even though they were both tired from defeating their mutual enemies. They were equals even in defeat and they finally found a moment in that chaos to settle down for a moment. They had looked at each other then; both knowing that they both had enough. Neither was going to win. It was either a truce or death on both their parts; Naruto had told him that. Of course, Sasuke refused that and charged forward with a Chidori in hand and Naruto followed with his Rasengan.

 When their attacks clashed, white light enveloped them and Sasuke thought at that moment that he was going to die. He saw his family: his mother, his father, and his brother. They were smiling at him. They were content. They told him that his future lies with the person that was behind him. Sasuke had been confused but looked behind him and saw Naruto; a younger version of Naruto – from their academy days. He was smiling and was walking towards Sasuke. Sasuke was frozen at that spot until his family pushed him forward, and that was when he realized that he was also a younger version of himself.

 And when the younger version of Naruto had reached him, he realized that it was just them. He didn’t see the presence of his family anymore. They were completely alone. So when he turned back to Naruto, he noticed that they were back in to their older bodies. Naruto was still smiling but movement on Naruto’s left caught his attention. Naruto had raised his arm and extended his hand out to Sasuke, pulling his ring and pinky finger inwards. He was making the Unison Sign.

 “ _Sasuke, you don’t need to do this anymore. I understand. I know what you want to do, and I know that you feel that it’s for the best. I agree with you – I want to help you. We can do it together_ ,” He had said.

 Sasuke had stood still - staring at him. He was tired; tired of it all. He felt the weight of Naruto’s emotions during their fight and he knew – he knew this is what he truly wanted. He wanted Naruto to side with him – to agree with him. He knew that Naruto understood. He wanted to succumb to this feeling – this feeling of mutual respect for each other. He felt like he could come to terms with himself, and he did.

“ _Can we really_?” Sasuke had asked. His felt that his right arm was lifting and his fingers were mimicking Naruto’s.

“ _I know we can. We are best friends after all, y'know_?” And with that, Sasuke had sealed his fate and linked his finger with Naruto’s; completing the Unison Sign. He was smiling and he felt at peace.

  _Best friends after all, huh_? Sasuke thought to himself as he finished showering and was changing into Naruto’s spare clothing. He looked at his reflection in the mirror that was on top of the sink. When he looked at his reflection, he looked at a changed person. He wasn't full of that anger and hate anymore.  He truly was content.

 Sasuke sighed and exited the bathroom. The sight that he was greeted with was an empty living room. Naruto was nowhere in sight. So when Sasuke made a move to sit on the sofa, he noticed that the door next to bathroom was open and peered inside. Inside he saw Naruto sitting on his bed with his back facing Sasuke. Naruto must have felt Sasuke’s gaze on him and turned to greet him with a smile. Naruto beckoned Sasuke towards him, patting a spot on the bed for Sasuke to sit.

 Sasuke had felt that something was off about Naruto the whole night.  He couldn't put his finger on it, but the twinge of worry came back so he entered the room and approached the bed cautiously. He noticed the envelope that Kakashi had given Naruto earlier strewn across his bed and that Naruto was holding a picture frame in his hands. When Sasuke finally sat down, he glanced at the photograph in Naruto's hands. The photograph contained two figures; a blonde haired man - that he recognized instantly as Naruto's father - and a woman with long, beautiful red hair.

 "This is what Kakashi gave me earlier.  These are my parents... my mom - her name was Uzumaki Kushina."

 Sasuke's heart thudded in his chest as the realization hit him. _This was Naruto's mother_? A sense of déjà-vu washed over him as he thought back to a time when his own mother was still alive. He had seen the woman - Kushina - before in a photograph. He remembered the vague details that his mother had told him about the woman, and he remembered what had stood out to him the most at age eight; her hair reminded him of a tomato.

 "Huh?! How'd you -?!"

 At Naruto's exclamation, Sasuke had realized that he had spoken his thoughts out loud. He lifted his eyes from the photograph to meet shocked blue ones. He lightly blushed as he thought about an explanation.

 "I - uh, have seen her before... in a picture." Sasuke had stuttered out.

 "What?! What do you mean that you've seen her in a picture?" Naruto asked.

 "When I was younger, I caught my mother looking at a picture of her," Sasuke answered. He then proceeded to tell him about what his mother told him about Kushina and the photograph. During his explanation, he shifted his gaze away from Naruto when he realized what his mother was truly telling him at age eight. It was funny; how the world was so small. For so long, he wanted to eradicate the one being that understood him the most – the one person that was truly his best friend; the one that his mother wished for him to find on his own. It was no lie that they were bound to each other before birth, being reincarnations of the two brothers, Indra and Ashura, but to be bound through mothers as well. What could have been if both their mothers had been alive when they were children – _would they have still been best friends from the beginning_?

 Sasuke knew in his heart that the answer would have been _yes_. Yes, they still would have still been best friends from the start. Circumstances and scheming had cost them all this time; time that could have been used to build memories side by side. But they had, had they not? They had build memories together – some painful – but the memories were there to strengthen their bond. And no alternate reality – no “what ifs” or “could have beens” could change the strength of their current bond. It would not have been the same.

 “My mother told me that they were best friends…” Sasuke trailed off and finished, still keeping his gaze to the side. His thoughts had caught him off-guard that he couldn’t meet Naruto’s gaze. He felt the lingering guilt – which would probably stay with him for the rest of his life – wash over him.

 He felt Naruto’s hand grab onto his chin, turning his face to gaze at Naruto’s fully, and he couldn’t find the words to express protest to the action. Naruto must have known what he was feeling; his suspicion proven to be correct when his and Naruto’s eyes had met. Sasuke was mesmerized at seeing the amount of emotion in Naruto’s blue eyes that he felt his own widening slightly - mimicking the same emotions. Again, they didn’t need words to understand what the other was feeling. Their bond was that strong. They felt regret and despair for the time they had lost, felt the loss of their mothers deep in their hearts, and they felt the need to abide to their mothers’ respective wishes - of finding each other.

 Naruto dropped his hand from Sasuke's chin, and Sasuke was snapped from the trance. He realized that his face was much closer to Naruto’s than before. Naruto leaned back and Sasuke could have sworn that he saw his cheeks dusted with pink. _What was that_? Sasuke thought to himself.

 Naruto started chuckling and said, "Well, that's funny since we're best friends too." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I wonder what they were like with each other."

 "Who knows. All my mother said about her was that she was loud, tough, and full of life. Kind of like..." Sasuke trailed off when he realized what he was going to say. It was literally at the tip of his tongue. He didn't know what was happening. The moment and realizations were making him say things that he normally would not say.

 Naruto was grinning from ear to ear. "Kind of like who, Sasuke? Me?" Naruto sniggered. "What's up with you today? You're acting kind of cheesy."

 Whatever moment they were having was now broken. Sasuke felt the heat rush to his cheeks as he looked for a comeback. "Shut up, usuratonkachi." He replied.

 "Heh, you haven't called me that in years." Naruto laughed.

 That was true. However, the moment really called for it. It was laid back and it felt like how it used to be - before he left the village. And the nickname itself brought up more memories and feelings of how things were. Sasuke thought that he really was spewing out nonsense and at this rate, who knows what else he would say. So he decided to play it cool, "Whatever. Look, it's getting late and I'm tired. I still don't even know where I'm going to sleep."

 Naruto blinked and said, "I, uh, haven't really thought about that." He scratched the back of his head and added, "I was kind of excited that you would be staying here that I really forgot to think of where you would sleep."

 Sasuke felt like hitting the blonde. He took the compliment back; so much for being prepared for his arrival.

 "Well, I guess you could sleep here. I'll just take the couch." Naruto said.

 For some reason the idea of Naruto sleeping on the couch didn't suit him, and before he could stop himself he said, "It's fine. We can both sleep here."

 "Huh?!"

 Sasuke covered his own shock and said, "Hn. That's for not being prepared, idiot. Learn your lesson. Besides," He smirked at Naruto, "that couch isn't even long enough. You'll probably have a sore back and neck in the morning, and I would have to be the one to listen to you complain."

 Naruto's eyes flashed with a hint of annoyance, and Sasuke was just satisfied to see the reaction in itself. "Y'know, I should just make you sleep on the couch. This is my bed."

 "Yeah, but you wouldn't."

 "I would too!"

 "No."

 "Yes!"

 "We could keep this up all night, Naruto, and I'd still sleep on that bed in the end."

 Naruto grumbled under his breath and Sasuke knew that he won this round. He really enjoyed that; getting Naruto riled up. He could always count on Naruto to make it seem like the past. He’s the only one – with all that they have gone through – that he doesn’t have to keep his guard up with as much.

 “Fine, whatever.” Naruto got up and placed the picture frame next to the picture of Team Seven on his nightstand. He then approached the closet and pulled out his night clothes. “I’ll be right back. Go make yourself comfortable, I guess.”

 Sasuke watched silently as Naruto left the room to change.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was funny; how the world was so small. For so long, he wanted to eradicate the one being that understood him the most – the one person that was truly his best friend; the one that his mother wished for him to find on his own. It was no lie that they were bound to each other before birth, being reincarnations of the two brothers, Indra and Ashura, but to be bound through mothers as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This started off as a headcanon that I had on Tumblr and now it has become a fic. This is my first fanfic so constructive critiscism is welcomed! I hope that they are not too OOC and that you guys enjoy this. Honestly, I don't know where I am going with this so I am going along for the ride with you guys. Enjoy!
> 
> Btw, keep in mind that I wrote this before Naruto Chapter 693, so some information may not be canon-verse
> 
> Another A/N I wanted to update on Naru-baby's Birthday but mehh I was out of the country(still am. I leave tomorrow/tonight) and I have been busy with family so... HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY MY SUNSHINE ~
> 
> OKAY THE REAL A/N: Not much in this chapter... some fluff.. not really xD This was more like a filler. I have this story planned out but I still don't know where I am really going with it xD If you guys have any ideas, please don't hesitate to leave a comment. :) Feedback is greatly appreciated. Since this is my first fic, I am treating it like scrap and as a way to improve my writing.~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or places named in the story. If I did, SasuNaru would be canon by now. but yeah, this guy, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, owns them.
> 
> Enjoy!

~*~ 

_What was that?_ Naruto thought to himself as he closed the bathroom door behind him. He needed to get out of the room. The sudden affirmation shocked him. But maybe, it wasn’t really all that surprising. Of course, _they_ would have been friends. Granted, that was an exciting thing to know – your best friend’s mom being best friends with your own mom - but the way he had reacted after being told was what he was worried about. 

He felt _something_. That was an understatement however, considering he always feels something when Sasuke is involved. But what he felt; this trance, this pull, is what really shocked him. Again, he probably had felt that before too, but this was different. It was different to the point that he was literally pulled into those dark orbs of black when their gazes met. He felt himself lean closer but couldn’t stop himself because he wanted to see clearly what emotions Sasuke was showing him. He wanted to know if they matched his own. 

And he knew that they had. He knew that he and Sasuke were thinking and feeling the same thing. And truth be told, Naruto knew that his inner-drive for Sasuke ran deeper; more than he would ever know. It wasn't like he was so oblivious to it as much as others believed he was. He just wanted Sasuke back; because of this _pull_ , this _something_. Now it’s even more confirmed of how made for each other they were. 

Naruto laughed quietly to himself. Again, made for each other may be an understatement in itself. They are bound to each other in so many ways: ancestors, mothers, friendship, and bonds. They don't even need words to communicate. They just know what the other is feeling, and with what just happened a few moments ago just reassured him once again. 

But still, why had he been so drawn to Sasuke just then? 

During Sasuke’s explanation of how he knew his mother, Sasuke couldn't even look at him. And after the affirmation of the relationship between their mothers, Naruto knew why. Sasuke may not show it as much outside but Naruto knew he was feeling guilty. But for some reason, he wanted to see it, and that's why he made that bold move of grabbing Sasuke's chin to face him. He didn't even think twice about the repercussions that could lead afterwards. 

It shocked him that Sasuke didn't even react to what he did to him. And frankly, he didn't much worry about it either once their gazes met. All train of thought was gone after seeing the same emotions reflecting in Sasuke's eyes. But what snapped him back to reality was his heartbeat. 

His heartbeat was palpitating quite rapidly that it sounded like it was right next to his ears. That was when he realized where his hand was and how close he had gotten to Sasuke, and how Sasuke had not reacted to the close proximity. 

He was so _close._ Anymore closer, and he could have _kissed him._

Naruto’s heart skipped a beat at the thought. He felt the heat rushing to his face as he thought back to his accidental kisses with Sasuke. They kissed _twice_ and if he had not stopped himself this could have been a third. But what would have happened if he had – would Sasuke reject him or succumb to it and kiss him back? 

But a much better question would be – did he _want_ to kiss Sasuke? 

Well, it wasn’t like Sasuke was unattractive – even Naruto could admit to that, grudgingly. It was just not something he thought he would do willingly. Ever. And now that he thought about it, the accidental kisses were not so bad, actually. Deep down, they were kind of nice. Maybe it’ll be nicer if he did it willingly. 

Naruto shook his head at that thought and finished changing. He exited the bathroom and entered his own room. It was dark but he could still see silhouettes. As he approached the bed he noticed that Sasuke did take heed of what he said and was now sleeping, his back facing Naruto. Naruto took a moment to look at his sleeping form and sighed. He reached for the covers and joined the Uchiha in bed. 

He stared up at the ceiling and then glanced to his side at Sasuke. He looked at the rising of his shoulders and listened to his evened breathing. This _was_ different. Having Sasuke this close was almost surreal. Sure, during and after the war they were close to each other but not this close. But they weren't fighting, they weren't bickering. It was just them, next to each other, in the silence. It felt nice. He felt warm and happy with just Sasuke by his side. 

When Kakashi asked him to be in charge of Sasuke's house arrest, Naruto’s answer was an automatic yes. He couldn't even understand why Kakashi asked in the first place. His answer would have always been yes. He would have done anything for Sasuke, and having him stay with him was no exception. And now with this actually happening, his small apartment felt a little bit homier with Sasuke there. 

Naruto laughed quietly to himself, careful to not wake up the sleeping Uchiha next to him. He wondered about the days to come and how it would be with someone living with him. He wasn't alone anymore; neither was Sasuke. It felt good to know that another living being was there - probably to even welcome him back home; something that they both needed a long time ago. 

Naruto quickly glanced to the photograph of his mother and father, and smiled. Yes, he thought. Now Naruto and Sasuke have someone to come home to - each other. And with that thought, he turned around to face Sasuke's back. He reached out a hand and placed his pointer finger on Sasuke's back. Knowing and feeling that the other was there, he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him. 

~*~ 

When Sasuke woke up, his eyes focused in and he could tell that it was midmorning thanks to the window on his left. He hadn't slept this well in what felt like years. He doesn’t feel on edge like most Ninja feel when they sleep on missions or when he was out on his own. He feels safe, calm. 

The sound of light snoring to his right made him turn his head in that direction. He was face to face with Naruto with half a foot between them. Naruto must have moved closer in his sleep - or rather, Sasuke did. He noticed when he moved his left hand and found more than enough space left on the bed. Sasuke tried to move away from Naruto but found that he had an unresponsive right limb. 

Naruto was holding his hand in his sleep. 

Sasuke was panicking now; his heart was hammering in his chest. But what's the big deal? This is normal, right? - this happens. It wasn't intentional. Sasuke tried to move his hand out of Naruto’s grasp but when he did, Naruto held on tighter. 

_Now what_ , Sasuke thought. He tried to pull his hand out gently once more but to no avail. Sasuke then shifted his glance to land on Naruto’s face. His face was serene. There were no lines of frustration at all or no sign of that boisterous blonde that he would normally be in his wake. It was odd, but Sasuke didn’t mind this side of Naruto either. 

His mind drifted back to last night’s events. He had waited for Naruto’s return from the bathroom for about ten minutes before deciding himself to just lay down on the bed and go to sleep. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t for a while because he kept on thinking about what transpired between them. He felt something different in the air now - another sense of closeness and bond with the blonde, and yet, a hint of awkwardness. Whatever happened between them last night broke down an invisible wall that he had not noticed before, and he didn’t know if he wanted to cross the threshold. 

Sasuke shifted his gaze to their linked hands and sighed. He really didn’t have the heart to wake up Naruto from his sleep. Besides, the outcome might have been awkward for the both of them, and Naruto would make a big, noisy deal about it anyway. There was just something about his free hand, however, that was bothering him. 

It was cold. 

~*~ 

Sunlight filtered through the blinds and woke Naruto up from his deep slumber. He had to squint before opening his eyes completely to take in his surroundings. He was met with a mass of raven hair, and his mind instantly clicked that Sasuke was still sleeping next to him, his back facing Naruto. The sight was unusual, but a sight that he wouldn’t mind getting used to. And on that cue, his stomach decided to growl and Naruto decided it was time to get some breakfast. 

He made his way to the kitchen to find something that would please his growling stomach, but to no avail. He had opened the pantry but could not find a single pack of his beloved cup of instant ramen. He then decided to check the fridge next and found an open carton of milk, and no drop of milk in it. Naruto then started to panic. He could have sworn that he had food leftover from yesterday. He had gone grocery shopping a week ago. Annoyed, he mindlessly threw the empty milk carton on the floor, but then a pink slip of paper attached the carton caught his eye. Naruto made a move to pick it up and read the scrawled handwriting: 

**_‘I don't think Sasuke would appreciate having an upset stomach because of your bad eating habits. Have fun grocery shopping!’_** the note had said. Uneased, Naruto turned it around to inspect the backside of the note. ‘ ** _The Rokudaime Hokage_** ’ was written across the back accompanied by a smiley face. 

"Gah! Kakashi-sensei?!" The blonde exclaimed, gripping the note tightly with his hand. "I can't believe he just -" 

"Naruto, pipe down, would you? You're too loud." 

Naruto turned his head to find Sasuke standing a couple feet away from him and said, "Sasuke! You're awake." 

"Well how is anyone supposed to sleep around here when you are being too loud?" 

"What are you talking about?! Besides, you should have been awake already! It’s almost noon! 

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. Apparently not wanting to continue the charade, Sasuke raised an eyebrow and said, "so what did Kakashi do this time?" 

Naruto sighed and simply said, “There’s no breakfast.” He handed Sasuke the note and continued, “Looks like we are going to have to go get something to eat.” 

Naruto thought of all the places that they could go eat. The only one that stood out to him as usual was Ichiraku’s. So he looked at Sasuke excitedly and was about to speak out his thoughts but - 

“We are not getting ramen, Naruto.” 

Looking at Sasuke’s serious face, Naruto’s eye twitched and he replied, “but it’s a perfect time to go! It’s almost lunch time and -” 

Sasuke cut him off. "It's not food, idiot." 

"But, Sasuke!" 

"No." 

"Who made you the boss around here?" Naruto asked grumpily, crossing his arms across his chest. 

Sasuke did not reply and made his way back into Naruto’s room. “Go get changed,” he said. 

“Huh? Why?” asked Naruto, dumbfounded. 

Sasuke sighed, “Didn’t you read the note, idiot? We are going grocery shopping.” And with that, Sasuke vanished into Naruto’s room. 

Naruto felt his insides grow cold. Grocery shopping was not his forte. Never has been. But how bad could it be? 


End file.
